I'll Never Tell
by Keep It Quiet
Summary: Saix thinks about a few of the Organization's members, things he'd never admit to thinking about. Short and sweet, but R&R, please!


I wrote this just to pass some time until my pizza was delivered. lol Besides, I had mentioned that I was working on a few KH2 stories...and Saix is one of my faves, so..yeah. Why did I really write this? I have no clue, but hey, it gives everyone something to do lol :p

* * *

Lately things have been so lonely around here. It has only been Xemnas and I... 

Is that normal? All the things I used to do, and liked doing, just aren't amusing anymore. Like tonight...I remember the moon shining as brightly as Kingdom Hearts does now. No matter how awful things become around here, this will always be my escape. Xaldin used to think the same...

Xaldin...

He used to love this place as much as I do. Of course, with him around, peace and quiet was rather foreign. The man just did not shut up! Although, I've got to give him credit: He was always a blast! He always found something interesting to talk about. Xaldin was great company, I must admit, and a hell of an asset to Organization XIII. I remember once seeing him training with all six of his spears surrounding him, forming a barrier around their master, whirling about his body as though they were connected to him. How could I not respect that? We'd have been in trouble if he hadn't joined, no doubt about it. I'll never forget that night Xaldin and I stood in here talking when Xigbar came up behind us. I think that eye patch messed with his coordination or something because I suddenly felt something bump against my back.

_Whoops! Almost grabbed your butt there, dude.'_

Even I couldn't help but laugh at that one, and I think it worried both of them. Xigbar worried me sometimes, but I guess he was all right. He and Xaldin used to pull odd pranks on each other...I guess everyone has to find their own source of entertainment. I actually almost lost it again when Xaldin paraded into my room in his underwear trying to find his pants. Leave it Xigbar, huh? He deserved to be Number Two though, if not Number One. I know for a fact that he proved to be quite a handful for Sora and them. And I still haven't found out how he got that surfer accent...

Surprisingly he and Demyx got along pretty well, for the most part...

That kid--as annoying as he could get, he sort of...grew on me after a while. His fighting skills still needed a little improvement, but he had already come a long way. The only thing I won't miss is his damn singing! Sure, he was good, but there's only so much I can take! Larxene used to agree with me on that; she beat him once or twice for it, after all.

Larxene was fun to have around when she wasn't PMSing. Besides that, I remember how she used to torment us, whispering sexy little things in our ears before a meeting. Oh, that drove me nuts! I mean, yes, I'm a Nobody, as are the rest of the guys in Organization XIII, but that's the thing: we're still guys! We still have those little needs and wants, and she seemed to know just when to act on them. Not only that, but damn could that woman fight! She nearly put down Marluxia and Axel after we all first got together...

Hmm...Axel...

I still don't believe he did what he did! That little bastard deserved to die...by my hands! Seriously, had I gotten a hold of him he wouldn't have been able to help Sora again! That damn little son of a...

Moving on.

I really never cared much for Marluxia, but hey, that's all right. Or should I say we just never really interacted like I had with some of the others, like Vexen. He was always decent to talk to, maybe just because he had the intelligence to carry on a worthwhile conversation.

Everyone else...I guess we all worked together as best we could. Then again, Xemnas wouldn't have allowed anything different. Being as different as we all were, we did it. Kingdom Hearts is ours for the taking, I think, with lots of hard work, little sleep, and much more sacrifice than I care to think about, but it's there. My heart...I'll have it back soon! I'll have back what's rightfully mine! All I have to do is get the word from Xemnas, but first I should take care of that little brat in the door.

Moon, shine down. Give me the strength to defeat Sora...the Keyblade, and get the revenge all of my fallen comrades deserve.


End file.
